


Everything is Still Alright

by madpc23 (smallspidey)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallspidey/pseuds/madpc23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan's mind was buzzing. All day he was plagued with none stop thoughts about anything and everything. Particularly, anything and everything that could ruin this dream for him."</p><p>Arin and Dan have been dating for a while, but they've always kept it a secret. Finally, Dan's decided it's time to be opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Still Alright

Dan's mind was buzzing. All day he was plagued with none stop thoughts about anything and everything. Particularly, anything and everything that could ruin this dream for him.

By this point, he was living his dream of being a musician, being "not so grump" for over three years now and lastly, in-love with his favourite person in the world.

Arin and Danny had been dating for nearly three years but, they had always managed to keep it under wraps. Of course they had told their friends long ago, thankfully being met with congratulations and support, but they had yet to tell the rest of the world. This was mostly on Danny's end. Even though his worries would never be met with less than a warm smile, a kiss, and a loving word or two from Arin, Dan still couldn't help but be afraid. After all, this streak of amazing success was bound to end. That was really what he was afraid of. What would happen if all of their fans turned against him? What if NSP lost support after news spread he liked guys? It's not like he didn't like girls too, honestly he loved them, but all their supporters might not get that. 

As these thoughts buzzed through his head he could feel a small tear forming in his eye. While fidgeting his fingers he managed to will the oncoming storm to stop. They where about to start an episode and really couldn't afford being emotional.

He shuffled over to the grump couch and curled up next to Arin. He flashed a quick smile his way but was too worried about being a concern to Arin and ultimately chose to avoid looking him in the eye. Like that, Arin stopped scribbling notes and shot a confused look Dan's way. Damn, it was like he could read minds. 

"babe," he places his hand onto Danny's shoulder. "Is everything alright?" 

"Hmm, yeah I'm good," Dan replied. He wore his most convincing smile. 

Still, Arin didn't look convinced. "Alright, babe." Arin leaned in and pecked his cheek. Dan could feel his heart swell as Arin's eyes connected with his. 

He did this for a specific reason. That reason was because Arin wasn't blind. He was well aware that Dan was going through a rough time. Although, he was also aware that he was fiercely independent and that Dan would never feel fully past a bump unless he felt like he made it on his own. Sometimes it would make Arins heart ache when he wasn't able to help his boyfriend but, he did whatever was best for him. 

"I sure love you, Big Cat," Dan's voice sounded reassured. He dropped his head onto Arins shoulder. "But you knew that." A smirk formed on his lips. 

"But I knew that." Arins lips followed course. 

Suddenly, the game was one and the episode had started. 

"Hey! Welcome back to Game Grumps!" Dan cheered to whoever was listening. 

Arin copied Danny in the strangest voice he could muster. 

Dan chuckled at him while saying, "Arin, please. This is so dumb." 

Arin let out a loud gasp. As if Dan's comment was the worst thing he had heard.

Still, he spoke in his rediculous accent, earning responses like, "Oh my god!," "Please stop," and, "God, Arin." 

That was, until he started to drift off again. When Arin stopped getting big reactions from his gag, he began to shift to a different topic. Still, Dan didn't seem connected. 

Dan was deep in his thoughts, trying to pick the perfect moment for his announcement. Suddenly then, there was a break in Arins voice as he looked over, checking if Dan was still okay. 

"I, um.." Danny blurted out. "Ugh! Fuckin', I'm not sure if I should be saying this on the show... but fuck it! I already brought it up so I guess I can't back out." With that he chuckled again, but it was a nervous one. His face was burning and he could feel the tears coming back. 

Before he continued, Dan lifted his head from Arins shoulder and looked him deeply in the eyes. 

Arin smiled and nodded. Arin had never really had a problem being open about their relationship, but stayed quiet for his boyfriend. After all the sleepless nights and sudden panic attacks, Arin knew this was a huge moment for Dan. 

"Um," Arin started stroking Danny's hair to calm him. "Arin and I, ugh... we're dating," he finally mumbled out. 

"That's right, mother fuckers! This guy's mine!" Arin yelled out proudly. Followed by a fit of laughter from both. 

"Arin, jeez.." Dan managed to giggle out. 

"What? I had to wait so long! I might as well own it." Arin leaned in and gave Dan a long kiss. A smile spead on his face as he did so. 

After so much fear building in his boyfriends mind, he couldn't be prouder hearing Dan say those words. Now, they could even go out for dates without worries of being caught. The most important part though, was when all the positivity comes in. Arin was sure that the lovelies would be almost nothing but on board with this new announcement, and that was really what Dan needed right now. He needed to feel like everything was still alright.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic done! Hopefully you liked reading it. I'm also always opened to constructive criticism.


End file.
